Christmases When You Were Mine
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: During New Moon --- Charlie sends Bella to a Christmas party at Forks High. During the party, Bella wonders into the music room; and plays a special song for someone


**Author's Note:**

_I do not own **Twilight** or **Christmases When You Were Mine**.  
**Twilight** is owned by Stephanie Meyers, and **Christmas When You Were Mine** is owned by Taylor Swift._

**

* * *

**

Summary:

_During the Christmas after the Cullen's leave, Charlie makes Bella go to a Christmas at school. During the party, she wanders into the music room._

**

* * *

**

The Day before Christmas Eve:  
Bella Point Of View:

Charlie was at Billy's for the day, while I went with Angela to some party at the school gym. Charlie was making me go, and Angela had offered me a ride since my truck was in a mode of not starting.

I put on a red sweater dress and black leggings and silver ballet flat, and I had on a locket Jake gave me for an early Christmas gift. I don't know why I bothered, I was just going to sit in the back and hope no one noticed me.

As soon as got to to school, I was hit with alll the memories of him...driving to school, talking at lunch, passing notes in class...then came the painfully memories...my birthday party, that day in thee woods, the nightmares.

While I thought back on the memories, I wander into the music room. Then I thought about a songs I'd written. One of the songs were so much like what was happening now. I walked over to guitar and played and few notes.

"You play?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned and saw Angela leaning on the door frame.

"A little..." I answered softly.

"Will you play for me?" Angela asked.

"I'm not that good." I mummbled.

"I still would like to heard you play." Angela said.

"OK..." I sighed with a nod, and I began to play the only song that come to mind.

_"Please take down the misletoe  
Cause I don't wanna think about that right now_

It did hurt to think about all the kisses and everything...to see the couples.

_Cause everything I want is miles away  
In a snow covered little town_

They did love the snow. It was because with it they got to be out during the day like everyone else.

_My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me  
Season's greetings, hope you're well  
Well I'm doing alright  
If you were wondering  
Lately I can never tell_

It's true. I was so numb from the pain of them leaving, that I feel nothing at all...Well, not as much pain as before.

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when you were mine_

_I've been doing fine without you, really  
Up until the nights got cold  
And everybody's here, except you, baby  
Seems like everyone's got someone to hold_

Everyone except me. Alone...that's how I feel now that _**he**_'s not with me.

_But for me it's just a lonely time  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine_

_Merry Christmas everybody  
That'll have to be something I just say this year  
I'll bet you got your mom another sweater  
And were your cousins late again  
When you were putting up the lights this year  
Did you notice one less pair of hands_

I remember him telling me about his cousins in Alaska. They sounded nice. I wish, I gotten to meet them. But it does matter now, I bet they don't even care that I'm gone and out of their lives.

_I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine_

_You were mine"_

"That was nice." Angela said. I gave her a small smile and set the guitar down. Together we headed back to the party, only think I could think about as I made my way there was _'I really did hope that Alice had seen that.'_

**The Day before Christmas Eve  
Alice Point Of View:**

Edward wasn't with us, so when I got the vision on Bella in the music room at school. I didn't have to hide it.

_'Don't worry Bella. Everything will work out in the end.'_

* * *

_I hope you liked that, and _

_that you have a merry Christmas._

_=D  
_

* * *

_**Please Review,**_

_**Please Review,**_

_**Please Review,**_

_**Please Review,**_

_**Please Review.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
